Snakes in the Lions' Den
by tiger1lily
Summary: Sequel to Voldemort's Revenge. When Lily, Al, Scorp, and Tommy are thrown back in time to 1995, will they be able to deal with the family drama, deatheaters, and an angry Voldemort who is out for them? Will they be able to get back to their time? Rated:T
1. Returning Back Home

**Snakes in the Lions' Den**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the last chapter of Voldemort's Revenge was so short but I really do think it was a good place to stop! I'm planning for this series to have four books in it and here's the second. I really hope you like it! Reviews are more than welcome!**

_**Albus Severus's POV**_

"_Promise you'll keep in touch!" Scorpius Malfoy begged._

"_Yea! Of course! You and Tommy have to come over soon!" I smiled. With the two Malfoys, it would be a crazy summer!_

"_Sure, can't wait!" Scorp replied._

"_Great… three snakes in my house. Fun…" I groaned._

"_Four, if you count honorary snakes. Specifically you!" I rolled my eyes. I did practically live in the Slytherin common room, but just because the Gryffindors practically kicked me out!_

"_AL!" Someone was calling my name. I looked over. My dad was standing with my mom, James, and some of the Weasleys._

"_Gotta go Scorp! See ya!" I ran towards my family, but stopped, someone caught my eye…_

_**Lily's POV**_

_ "What if they don't like me, Al?" I whispered as I seen my brother walking towards me. "James made it clear he wants nothing to do with me."_

_ "Don't worry Flower; you are the same person you were before you were sorted into Slytherin." Al smirked. Gosh! Only Slytherins were supposed to smirk. He was sorted into the wrong house! He grabbed my hand and led me towards the family…_

**Chapter 1: Returning Back Home**

**Albus's POV**

"Mr. Malfoy! Have you seen my scarf! I can't find it anywhere!" I heard my sister shriek. We had stayed at the Malfoys all summer, minus the first two weeks. Because Lily was in Slytherin, and I support her, and we befriended the Malfoys, we were more or less… disowned. Not officially, but it's clear we're not welcome. But, I don't care. Lily being sorted into Slytherin was the best thing that ever happened to us. Before I met Scorpius and his friends, I was kind of a loner. I mean, who needs to use his little sister as a second in a duel? Now, if I have to, I can use Scorp.

"Did you check the dining room, Lils?" My adopted (kind of) father shouted, "And I told you to call me Draco!"

"It's there! Thanks-err-Draco!" I laughed. My sister seemed to be having a good time. Her stuff littered the whole manor. We side-long apparated to Kings Cross a couple minutes later.

"Albus, take care of your sister," Draco commanded. He had kept me behind to talk to me.

"Of course I will. We'll try not to, I dunno, get kidnapped my Deatheaters this year." I replied with a Slytherin smirk.

"You'll come for Christmas." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yep! Me and Lils are practically Malfoys now! Would die my hair blonde, but don't think it would suit me. Wanna look good for the ladies." I laughed. Draco joined in.

"See you at Christmas, Al!" The eldest Malfoy called as I ran onto the train, that was about to pull away.

"BYE DRACO!" I yelled over the roar of the engine…

**Later:**

I walked down the aisle, opening and closing compartment after compartment. One was Lily and Tommy's compartment, but they were surrounded by their friends. I didn't want to intrude. Leave it to fourth year snakes to find a compartment impossible to locate. Eurgh! I was nearing the end of the train when I opened a forbidden door.

I slid it open, "Scorp, you couldn't wait for me? It was your dad causing the hold up, or, at least choose a compartment I could actually find!" Uh… whoops. Scorp wasn't in this compartment. "My bad," I called out. I slowly walked backwards. The door was closed and latched behind me.

"Hey little bro," A voice growled. Great, so much for avoiding the family.

"I was just going James," I said.

"Al, come back to us. Join the Gryffindors again, we'll take you back. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny will take you back," Rose crooned in a sickly sweet voice.

"Leave Lily?" When she nodded I shouted angrily, "NO WAY! Scorp is my best friend. Blaise Zabini II and Vince Goyle are pretty awesome too!"

"You can make new friends, instead of that ferret and his cronies. Besides, Lily left the family the moment that hat called Slytherin!" Rose shouted. She used to be the closest thing I had to a friend, and her insulting my sister hurt. Bad.

"I guess I left the family too. And, my friends are fine! At least they aren't buck toothed, bushy, red beavers." I sneered.

"You're one of them!" She gasped.

"What can I say? I was sorted wrong!" I flashed a smirk to rival a Malfoy's . I stormed out of the compartment, shoving James out of the way. I found Scorpius, and sat down fuming.

**Later:**

"Al, are you alright? You skipped most of the feast!" Tommy asked.

"Just a run in with James and Rose," I whispered.

"Don't listen to 'em Al! They are all a bunch of gits!" Lily cried out.

"I think I got something that might just cheer you up," Scorpius grinned. He pulled out a necklace. A time turner.

"Where did you get this?" I asked excitedly, thinking of all the pranks we could pull.

"Knicked it off McGonagall," he bragged.

"Let me see it!" I begged. I snatched it from my best friend's hand… and dropped it. The time turner broke, covering the four of us in sand.

"Oh darn," Lily whispered as the four of us were yanked off towards who knows where.

**Author's Note: I know, you are probably thinking not another time travel fic! But trust me, this one is different, it's about Lily and Albus having to deal with the family who would disown them in the future. Review!**


	2. I'm a PotterMalfoy and Proud of It!

**Chapter 2: I'm a Potter-Malfoy and proud of it!**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update: lack of inspiration, I guess but, even if it takes ten years, this story will not be abandoned! Please review with ideas, questions, comments, concerns, ect. Reviews make me update faster!**

**Disclaimer: I would say I own Harry Potter, but I'd rather not go to Azkaban. I heard dementors aren't good for your health…**

**Lily's POV**

**"**Albus Severus Potter! I am going to kill you!" I shrieked when I landed on the floor. Hard. I blinked the black spots out of my eyes and looked around. Why were we at Grimmauld Place? I glanced to Al. He, Scorp, and Tommy were lying on the ground, unconscious. Of course, they left me to deal with their mess.

I glanced up when I heard pounding footsteps. Instantly I was surrounded by tons of wands. Who would've thought these people would think that me, Lily Luna Potter would be such a threat!

I recognized the people, unfortunately. A young Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron glared at me suspiciously. My Uncle George and who must have been Uncle Fred stared also. Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur stared at me, shocked. I did look a lot like my mother. Tons of other people were there too, but none mattered as much as two others did.

I knew who he was instantly. He looked just like Al, except with a scar.

Her identity was obvious too. She looked just like me, except for the eyes. I had my father's eyes.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked in what could be described as curious.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. I'm from the future, as cliché as that sounds. My idiot brother smashed a time turner all over us and our friends."

"Prove it," Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody growled. I had heard a lot about him. I decided to have a little bit of fun.

"Hmm. Let me think. Remus Lupin loves Nymphadora Tonks and she loves him but neither will admit it. Lupin is a werewolf. Sirius Black is in this very room. His animagus form is a grim. Bill Weasley, you are currently seeing Fleur Delacour. And finally, this is Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the head quarters to the Order of the Phoenix." To my amusement, my targets faces turned bright red. Unfortunately, Dumbledore recovers from shocks fast.

"Are you Harry's daughter?" He asked. My father paled at the thought.

"Yes, he is my father. Ginerva Weasley is my mother, in case you were wondering," I answered, enjoying Mum's look of delight and Dad's look of horror. Grandma Molly rushed up, tears running down her cheeks. She smothered me in a hug. I couldn't breathe! I pulled away quickly.

"Do you have any siblings?" Grandma asked.

"Yes. Al is right there." I pointed to the unconscious form of my brother. Grandma squealed and ran over to him, stroking his hair.

"Any other's?" Sirius Black asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes. I have one more brother, James, and he is a git. He hates me and Al and thinks he is all that! He is Mum and Dad's favorite! What are Albus and I? Chop liver? Huh? The arrogant toe-rag!" Just then, Tommy woke up. His blonde hair fell into his eyes when he sat up.

"Hey, Flower, do you mind keeping it down? You can tell your de-aged relatives about how awful James is later! I'm trying to… WAIT! DE-AGED RELATIVES!" He jumped up.

"Who are you?" Uncle Ron sneered.

"I," Tommy began, putting on all the airs of a spoiled pureblood, "Am Thomas Xavier Malfoy. I am the son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

"You are friends with a Malfoy!" Dad yelled, reacting the same way he did in the future.

"Of course! I'm a Slytherin! He is in my year and he is my best friend!" I protected him.

"WHAT?" Dad roared.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" I left sobbing, leaving a confused family behind. I went to my future room, with Tommy, to talk about our situation.

**Al's POV**

I woke up on the hard floor, the events of today, September 1, swarming in my mind. I woke up and seen Scorp right next to me. "Wake up," I whispered.

"I'm up Lily! Can't you wait until a decent hour until you have to wake up the whole manor! I mean its summer! Summer means Sleep in some language I'm sure."

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Where are we?" He asked, suddenly realizing our situation.

"In the past, I think." I replied, "Who are you?" I asked suddenly. "Grandma? Grandpa? Mum and Dad? Great. Scorp, we're in the past. My dad's past."

"I'm Albus Dumbledore…" A twinkling old man began.

"I know who you are! You are Al's namesake." Scorp interrupted.

"Really? It's nice to meet you two. I've already had the pleasure to meet young Lily Luna and Thomas Xavier. Who are you?"

"I'm Albus Severus Potter." I answered shortly awaiting the explosion that was bound to come from my middle name.

"Harry! You named your son after Snivellus!" Sirius growled.

"SHUT IT!" Scorpius growled. "You can bash Potter later. Right now it's my turn. I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Slytherin and best friend to Albus, stupid Gryff."

"You're a Malfoy lover, too?" Dad asked incredulously.

"YEP! They took me and Lils in when the Potters cast us out! I am a Potter-Malfoy and proud of it!" I announced. When I seen their jaws drop, I realized two things. One: Lily didn't tell them that 'small' fact yet. Two: Lily was going to KILL me.

"Al! What did you do?" Lily said running in.

"You weren't supposed to tell them!" Tommy added.

"YOU PRAT!" Lily shouted, "Now they won't help us get home! We'll be stuck here forever! Tommy and me will never finish our 2nd year. You and Scorp won't finish your 3rd year. This is horrible!" She ran to me and jumped into my arms. I then realized the truth of her words, as I comforted her. What if they didn't want to help us?

**Sorry for the cliffie! I'll write more, but only if I get reviews! What will happen to Al, Scorp, Tommy, and Lils? Mwahahahahahaha!**


End file.
